


If He's a Good Boy (he gets his reward)

by DomAshwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Domination, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gags, Group Sex, Humiliation, Malesub, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight feminization, Submission, Threesome, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-17 14:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: Maria's eyes were hungry. I'd invited her over to get a taste of domination; I hadn't mentioned that I had a boy, willing and ready to be used.*A Dom teaches her friend how to top.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

"I can gag him properly if the noise is bothering you."

"No, I quite like it." Maria swirled her wine in her glass. She hadn't taken her eyes off my boy for a second since we sat at the table. "He's very vocal, isn't he?"

"I could train him out of it," I said. "But I'm fond of his little noises. I want to hear when my boy is desperate."

Her eyes dropped to his hard cock; I'd sat him far back enough from the table that we could see every inch of him. "How long since he last came?"

I had to think about it, though I'm sure he could have told her down to the minute. The spider-gag kept him from speaking, though; all he could do was make helpless noises while drool spilled over his lips. "A week, give or take a few days? I don't like to keep him denied for too long; if he's a good boy, he gets his reward." I raised my voice to make sure he heard what I said next. "He might get to come tonight, if he's very well-behaved."

He whined, high-pitched and needy. I stood up and walked over to his chair. I tugged the chain hanging between his nipple clamps. "You gonna be good for me, baby?" I said. I pressed a kiss to the corner of his held-open mouth. "Going to show our guest what a good boy you can be?"

Maria's eyes were hungry. I'd invited her over to get a taste of domination; I hadn't mentioned that I had a boy, willing and ready to be used.

I hadn't even mentioned my collection of strap-ons yet.

*

I swirl my wine in my glass, watching Maria with a critical eye. “Pull his leash tighter, darling,” I say, because he still has room to pull away. “It’s there for you to yank on.”

She tugs at it, but it’s lacklustre, uncertain. She’s feeling shy now, knelt on the couch with my boy’s face between her legs..

I watch for a moment longer. I take another sip of my wine before I place the glass on a shelf. I stepped closer to the pair on the couch until I could card my fingers through my boy’s hair; he pressed into my touch, pulling away from Maria’s pussy in the process. She should have yanked him back into place, but she didn’t. I tsked softly. “Maria, darling,” I said, “you’ve got to be more assertive,” and I shoved my boy’s face into her cunt. 

He whines and she moans and I smirk. “Better, isn’t it?” I say. I push his face further into her, a silent command to stay in place, then step away. “Boys do so much better with a firm hand,” I say, picking up my glass of wine again. “You think this little boyslut wasn’t unruly as fuck when I first started training him? Always coming without permission, complaining whenever I fucked him—”

“Fucked him?” Maria gasps. 

I make my way to the back of the couch, tilt her chin up with two fingertips, and kiss her. “Didn’t I mention that?” I say. “Boys do so much better with a firm hand and a thick cock in their ass.”

Maria screams when she comes all over my boy’s face. I keep my fingers under her chin and don’t let her gaze leave mine.

*

I fuck my boy slowly, making sure he feels every inch of my silicone cock as I push into him, then pull out. I pull out completely each time, watching in delight as his tight little hole squeezes shut, then has to open up for me all over again. I’ve gagged him again, a ball gag this time, and his moans are muffled. I have him on his hands and knees on the bed. 

“See?” I say to Maria, who’s watching with wide eyes. “If you want a boy of your own, you’ll need to fuck him regularly.” 

I reach around to grab his cock and stroke it slowly. A bead of pre-come has gathered on the tip and I catch in on my fingers, then smear it on the gag. “See how much he’s enjoying himself?” I say. “Dripping wet, just like a girl.”

He whines, high-pitched and needy, and I push my cock back into his hole. He quiets down and I pet his hair. “A regular fuck keeps them so well-behaved,” I say. “He’s only allowed to come with something in his ass, too, so it’s a nice system—if he’s a good boy and begs for an ass-fucking, he gets to come.” I kiss his upper back. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

He nods frantically. Such a well-behaved, grateful boy for me.

I pull out and step to the side, gesturing for Maria to take my place. “Go on,” I say.

She looks uncomfortable in her harness, nervous as she steps into place behind him. She lines the head of her dildo up with his hole. 

“That’s it,” I say. “Give him what he wants.”

I watched her push inside him with a critical eye. She’s moving awkwardly, tentatively. At the beginning of the night, I thought she’d be perfect at topping. She was absolutely entranced when I spoke about orgasm denial. But watching her… I’m unsure. Maybe she’ll grow into it. 

Maria takes hold of my boy’s hips and picks up the pace. She’s moving more naturally now. Her thrusts are smoother, more rhythmic. My boy’s moans are growing louder.

“You can come,” I tell him. His hand twitches towards his cock, but he knows better than to touch it. “No touching,” I say, just to make certain. “You can come from your ass being fucked, we all know you can. Be a good little slut for me.”

I hold my cock in a loose fist as I watch Maria. I slap her ass and she moves faster, moaning. Interesting.

She doesn’t know this is an audition of sorts. A trial. If she does well tonight, I’ll teach her how to top, how to fuck and train a willing boy. All the tricks to turning an unruly boy into a good little fucktoy.

If she doesn’t do so well... Well, I can always turn her into a plaything instead. She can be my boy’s toy, something for him to fuck when he’s been good. I like giving my boy a treat every once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dub/non-con in this section

Maria whines and I roll my eyes. I’m standing in front of her, naked other than heels and a harness with one of my bigger dildos strapped into it. I stroke up and down the shaft, silicone soft under my palm. Her gaze follows the movement of my hand. When she sees me watching her, she looks away, shaking her head violently. I’ve gagged her with a bit of rope, but I can just imagine the things she wants to say to me.

“Oh, hush, darling,” I say. “Which is it—you don’t want to be fucked by a woman? Or you don’t want to be a tied-up little slut?”

Her whining grows louder and I squeeze my cock harder. I can’t wait to shut her up with it. Replace her complaining with the sound of her gagging on my cock, drool spilling over her chin and tits.

The position I’ve got her in really does make her look nice and slutty. On her hands and knees, legs held open with a spreader bar, pussy out there for everyone to see. Her wrists are tied together and back between her legs, to the bar. I’ve got a nice view of her tits pressed against the mattress.

My boy’s enjoying it, too. Since I brought him into the room and told him what Maria was here for, he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off her. I took his cage off earlier and now his cock is jutting up hard between his legs. I haven’t let him come for three days, preparing him for this.

I was going to fuck her first, remind both of them who’s in charge. Break her down by making sure she knows a woman is fucking her and will continue to fuck her.

But he looks so eager. His cock is twitching, smearing pre-come on his stomach. He’s been so good, too, not a single word, no touching himself, not so much as a step towards her even though he hasn’t sunk his cock into a pussy for months.

I nudge him. “Go on,” I say. “She’s yours.”

He looks at me with big eyes, waiting for confirmation. I nod and he moves to stand behind Maria. Her groans of protest grow louder, but he ignores them, settling his hands on her hips. He looks over at me. “May I?”

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

He buries himself balls-deep on his first thrust. His moan of appreciation is as loud as her muffled scream. He starts thrusting hard, fast, absolutely no finesse. We’ll work on that. I’ll teach him different ways to use his toy. How to tease her with his cock, how to put her in her place using nothing more than a good fuck. I could fuck him while he fucks her, making him match my pace.

But for now—well, I’ll let my boy have his fun. He won’t last long before he comes and then I’ll fuck his come deeper into her, reminding her every second what a sloppy little slut she is.

It’s a pity she couldn’t make the cut, really. I tried to teach her, but she didn’t have the knack for taking charge and once I started seeing her as a fucktoy, I couldn’t stop.

Now I just need to find someone else to fuck both her and my boy with me.

In the meantime… I slip out of my harness and go to stand by Maria’s face. I pull the bit-gag out of her mouth and hold her firmly by the hair. “Fuck you,” she says, and I could slap her for that, but instead, I smirk.

“You’ll learn your place,” I say. “Now let’s see if that bitchy little mouth is any good at eating pussy.” I notice the glint in her eye and I twist my hand harder in her hair. “Oh, and Maria? Remember how you told my you didn’t like anal? If you even think of biting, my biggest dildo is going straight up your tight little ass, do you understand?”

I wait for her look of horror. Then I shove her face into my cunt.

Huh. Clumsy. A little sloppy. But she’ll learn.

She’s got plenty of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley is everything I wanted Maria to be. She’s no-nonsense, stern, but also has a trouble-making side; you can see it in the glint of her eye whenever she drops a comment _just_ polite enough that most people don’t realise it was sassy.

She’s also a shameless flirt who’s been grabbing my ass all night.

She does it again while I’m unlocking my door and I laugh. “Be _patient_,” I say.

She smacks my ass and I grab her wrist. I shut the door and pull her into the living room, where Maria and my boy are waiting. They aren’t being patient, either—he has her on all fours and is licking her cunt enthusiastically. It’s how he likes to warm her up. If we’d been just ten minutes later, he’d have his cock in her.

Maria… oh, my Maria. I don’t know how I ever thought she could top with me, not when she makes such a pretty little plaything. She’s calmed down a lot since our first training session. It took a few punishments for her to learn her place—spankings, toys in her ass, tying her up and leaving her open and helpless for whoever wanted to fuck her. But now that she’s learnt it, she’s quite a good girl, even if she’s still reluctant and frowns and pouts whenever I give her an order. She’s still a work-in-progress.

I don’t let her wear panties any more, just slutty little skirts that don’t cover her ass. No shirts or bras either, and she isn’t allowed to walk; she has to crawl everywhere, tits hanging heavy under her.

My boy _adores _it.

It’s been nice to give him some freedom lately, though I’ll have to reel him in soon. It’s going to his head a little bit, having a plaything that he’s allowed to fuck whenever he wants. If I don’t put Maria in her cage for the night, she wakes up every morning with him licking her cunt or fucking her. It’s gotten to the point where she _begs_ me to let her sleep in the cage.

I would be concerned about reminding my boy of his place if I didn’t have an easy solution: lock his pretty little cock up in chastity and give Maria a strap-on to use whenever she wants.

It’s going to be so sweet watching them try navigate the dynamic, one of them always above the other, never sure when their power will be taken away.

Ashley gasps when she sees them. “Oh, _cuties_,” she says. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

I laugh. “I told you I had a surprise.”

Maria raises her head, sees Ashley, and she blushes red _all over_, the flush travelling right down her chest and over her tits.

I smirk and walk over to Maria. I kneel, take a fistful of her hair, and hold it, making sure she has to keep her head raised, looking right at Ashley as Ashley saunters towards us. “Maria, darling,” I say. “You remember your old co-worker Ashley, don’t you?”

Ashley crouches in front of Maria. Her heels make her ass look incredible; I’m going to bury Maria’s face in it lately. “You were such a bitch,” Ashley says, her tone sweet as pie. “Do you remember when you treated me like a fucking _assistant_ in front of our CEO?”

My boy nuzzles at my face; he smells like Maria’s cunt. I pet his hair. “She’s still a bitch,” I say. “Just a slightly different kind.”

“Going to say hello like a good girl?” Ashley says. She unzips her jeans. “Come on, convince me not to punish you, you little fucking slut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these updates are so short! I've been posting as I write. Not sure how much more we'll see of these four... 
> 
> As always, you can check out my work (with images!) on BDSMlr at peggingbitches.bdsmlr.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing on BDSMlr at peggingbitches.bdsmlr.com


End file.
